


знакомый китаец хичоля

by hitamyujr



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fansite, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitamyujr/pseuds/hitamyujr
Summary: любить сыльги не означает любить ТОЛЬКО сыльги.





	знакомый китаец хичоля

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



первый раз хичоль пересекается с Тем Самым Китайцем на сукире - китаец наглейшим образом ставит свою минитабуретку прямо рядом с хичолем и, практически высунув язык от старания, подписывает её иероглифами, а затем внизу выводит номер телефона. идиот, как будто иероглифы хоть кому-то помогут его найти в случае, если табуретка где-то потеряется. (“хён, если ты прогулял всю ханчжу в школе, это не значит, что все прогуляли”, немедленно звучит у хичоля в голове дружелюбным голосом чжоу ми, но опустим этот вопрос.) в принципе, если уж начистоту, у всех в фандоме есть какой-нибудь знакомый китаец или знакомая китаянка. у самого хичоля их аж несколько: вот приснопамятный чжоу ми, а ещё есть амбер (которая боится китайского даже больше, чем хичоль), ну и так-то джексона вана тоже можно посчитать в знакомые, хичоль даже на фансайне был. ну а что такого, у хичоля большое сердце. любить сыльги не означает любить ТОЛЬКО сыльги. вот фансайтить он больше никого не станет, а любить почему бы нет.

возвращаясь к теме, надо сообщить, что Тот Самый Китаец в результате торчит с хичолем всю сукиру плечом к плечу и снимает венди. откуда только взялся, на дебютном промоушене его не было.

потом они встречаются в магазине в процессе покупки дисков на первый фансайн (а то и на последний сразу же, это ж см, с них станется устроить всего один фансайн на промоушен). ну, ладно, сложно было бы не встретиться, учитывая, что хичоль сидит рядом с кассой весь день и старательно пытается спалить, сколько покупают все претенденты и претендентки. с китайцем сразу все понятно: конечно, он купит грузовик, небось весь Китай ему альбомы заказал. читеры, думает хичоль, когда китаец реально закупается альбомами именно в таких объемах. он сам в итоге тоже покупает грузовик. какая, в конце концов, разница, если фансайтовую деятельность хичоля на первых порах спонсирует шивон. (вот потом!!.. когда хичоль выпустит свой первый фотобук!!..) хичоль мог бы купить все альбомы в этом магазине, или весь магазин, или даже всю сеть ёнпун мунго, а шивон бы и не заметил. или заметил бы, когда ему начали бы поступать доходы от продаж.

на самом фансайне китаец сидит через проход от хичоля и даже имеет наглость ему улыбнуться, как будто считает, что хичоль его помнит. думает, он единственный китаец в мире, что ли? да тут даже на фансайне их несколько. хичоль тайком проверяет список, но толку - поди пойми просто по списку, кто есть кто. надо было тогда сохранить номер телефона с табуретки, но хичоль же не сталкер какой.

\- а жаль, - ухмыляется чанмин. - представляешь себе диспатч? “фансайт сыльги сасэнит фансайт венди”. я бы почитал комменты.

что возьмёшь с человека, у которого биас ушел в армию и на третий же день пребывания там опух от алкоголизма.

вообще может быть хичолю просто обидно, что у него куча друзей в фандоме, даже вот пожалуйста друзья фансайты тоже есть, но все по другим группам. а в своём нету, вот он и замечает всяких китайцев. амбер говорит, что помогает раздавать печеньки тем, кто фоткает с хичолем рядом. но это амбер, у ее группы вообще вроде как есть песня про фри хоткейкс.

тем не менее, когда хичоль драматично бросает сумку с камерой ночью на парковке мюзик банка и видит, что рядом на цветастом поджопнике из см магазина сидит всё тот же китаец и снова улыбается ему, хичолю действительно хочется предложить тому печеньку.

\- перебьешься, - говорит хичоль по-корейски и присаживается рядом. блин, вот чего он до сих пор не доехал за новыми гудсами и не обзавелся поджопником. - со мной никто ничем не делился зимой во время дебюта, а тебя тогда вообще не было.

\- мне нравятся твои фотографии, - отвечает китаец на очень плохом корейском. у чжоу ми лучше. у джексона вана даже лучше. - красивые.

хичоль чувствует себя знаменитостью и неладное. у него таких доки-доки не было даже, когда сыльги ему сказала, что он хорошо снимает.


End file.
